


mermaid festa vol. 1

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mermaid au, this is just me spilling my keichi feelings yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: "Before diving into love,I won’t say anything…It’s a~se~cret.If I speak I’ll turn into foam, I’m a mermaid."





	mermaid festa vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my drafts and found this..  
> I'm sorry

Keito strays past Kuro and Souma, trying to catch crabs at the shore, and towards a cove that he's sure only a handful know about. It's a sanction to him, a place of absolute security, where he can let his guard down and just breathe. He sits on a medium-sized rock, letting the incoming current brush against his toes as he closes his eyes to sigh. He's never considered himself a fan of the ocean, but this place is different; it's peaceful and everything lies in perfect harmony. He stays there for a few moments, serenely watching the current until he feels a warm puff of breath against his toes.

“You're here.”

Lying before him is a man who looks about his age, though Keito knows he's thousands of years older, and his legs are replaced by a shimmering gold tail. His eyes are like the ocean itself, but brighter, and clearer — infinitely prettier to look at. Like the sound of waves crashing against the shore, his odd accent might sound peculiar to someone who's only heard it for the first time, but having listened to it for so long, Keito finds the way his voice beats the words into a perfect, beautifully synchronized submission nothing short of addictive, like a sweet song that manages to put a know in his stomach no matter how much he listens to it.

“You were quick.”

Keito's voice is flat as he pushes himself off the boulder he's seated on to take a seat next to Eichi on the ocean floor. He keeps shimmying out until he's chest deep in the water while seated, allowing Eichi to freely swim around him, an opportunity Eichi doesn't waste, instantly swimming a lap around Keito.

“Of course. I was  _ so  _ bored, you know.” He giggles, taking Keito's hand in his own as he nestles himself against the human's side.

“I can't imagine how you'd get bored with Hibiki's antics. Annoyed, definitely, but not bored.”

Eichi giggles, and his breath is chillingly cold against Keito's shoulder, but that just makes it more alluring, giving it an addictive edge that runs down Keito's back.

“He's probably the only reason I haven't gone insane—”

“—Which is ironic, because he is insane.” Keito thinks back to the three times he's met Wataru, and already feels a migraine coming.

Eichi pouts, puffing out his cheek. “Don't interrupt me. And you haven't lived with him for hundreds of years!”

Keito could think of a retort, but he doesn't bother to, because he understands how miserable Eichi must be to have lived such an unfulfilling life even after being alive for so many years. Even worse, Eichi's absolutely sickly, practically on the verge of death, but he's immortal, something so pitiful it almost makes Keito wonder if he should laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. So I guess everything's been the same with you?”

“I mean, I guess.”

Eichi gives no visible cues that he's lying, but Keito knows better. If it really were nothing, Eichi would be joking about it.

“You guess?” Eichi shrugs, fully burying himself into Keito's shoulder to hide his face. “C'mon, Eichi, you can tell me.”

He can feel Eichi shake his head against his shoulder, disagreeing, maybe feeling uncomfortable, but he resigns and speaks in a low voice.

“My parents are going to marry me off.”

Keito stays silent, feeling a knot form in his throat as he hears it. This sort of thing should've been obvious, Eichi is practically royalty (or he  _ is  _ royalty; Keito isn't really sure, and Eichi hates talking about it). He isn't sure what to feel if not miserable, because he knows this is exactly the kind of thing Eichi hates, and he can't help but think that  _ he's  _ the one who Eichi's parents should marry him off to.

“Ah… that's ought to spice things up.”

Eichi leans up so that he can shove Keito's shoulder, not hard, but enough that Keito can tell he's pissed off.

“You know I'm not interested.”

Keito swallows the bile in his throat, pushes away the itch in his fingers telling him to lift Eichi up, and throw him over his shoulder, that itch telling him to take Eichi far, far away.

“That's never stopped you,” he mutters bitterly.

“Keito!” Eichi reprimands, grabbing Keito's shoulders for good measure. “Don't play dumb, we both know that I—”

He cuts himself off, breath hitching as he tries to put a voice to his feelings, only to remember that he's not allowed to. Of course, if he really wants to, he could, but then he'd turn to sea foam, and even though they both know he'd come back to life in a few days, they no better than to waste the few precious moments they have together.

Eichi just stares at him for a moment, before sliding his arms back to wrap around Keito's neck, pulling their bodies close together just in time to muffle a sob against Keito's collarbone.

Ah, his tears are cold, too.

With their bodies pulled close together like this, Keito can feel the small mass of scales that dots over Eichi's arms, pale blue like his eyes would be if they weren't overcast by his grim expression. His body shakes against Keito's, and Keito can tell that he isn't just crying because Keito had pushed him to — no, he's letting out everything he's been hiding from everyone else.

Keito wraps his arms around Eichi's torso, trying to calm himself and get his arm to stop shaking - he needs to be calm for Eichi, damnit. “Shh, Eichi, it's alright, I'm here.” He pushes Eichi off, just enough so that he can see Eichi's face, and it breaks his heart to see how his eyes are red. He starts speaking again, trying to sound calm, but his nerves wrack through his voice and make it shaky. “You said Hibiki had figured out a way to make you human, right? Don't you just need to get that to work?”

“... We're working on it,” Eichi whispers, and Keito can't help bringing a thumb up to wipe his tears away.

“I'll be right here waiting. Say, once you manage to become a human, I'll come get you. I'll… take you out to get ice cream, and then bring you home, alright?”

Eichi sniffles loudly, before leaning back to smile awkwardly, but to Keito's it's brilliant, sharing a likeness to the sun peeking in through the clouds.

“You make it sound like I'm gonna be your hot date turned one night stand,” he jokes, though his voice betrays that intention.

“No, actually,” Keito shakes his head, grabbing ahold of Eichi's hands so that he can hold them in front of him and lips. “I'm going to steal you away and marry you myself.”

He catches the shift in Eichi's expression — how his eyes widen and his lips part, letting a small “ah” be heard as his face flushes.

“Keito, I…” Keito's ready to be rejected, told off and shamed for it, but instead, Eichi smiles sadly, and mouths something to him.

_ … love you. I love you. _

What Keito would give to hear him say it with his actual voice. Instead, he lunges on Eichi, kissing him more sloppily as he tries to grab onto some semblance of order. His lips trail down Eichi's neck slowly, leaving red marks blossoming in his wake, proof that he was here, that he got to touch Eichi and love him without restraint, and a little warning to Eichi's family.

Eichi whimpers quietly, still not used to these kinds of human affections (if something as lustful as this can be called affection — but if it comes from Keito's love for Eichi, it may as well), tilting his head back to let Keito catch his lips quickly, before offering himself up.

Eichi feels hot now, scorching against his skin, until he can't tell who's on fire. His chest is a soft pink, pretty and innocently inviting Keito to come bite him some more — as if it's beckoning to him,  _ come here, mark me, hold me, love me,  _ and Keito can't help but oblige.

He only realizes his glasses have gone askew when he pulls back abruptly upon hearing calls of  _ Hasumi  _ and  _ Hasumi-dono  _ from a distance. Just how long has he spent here? He watches Eichi's expression morph into panic — even if he admires humans, with the exception of Keito he doesn't exactly feel at home around them — and is quick to pull him close again.

Now that it's Eichi who's scorching, the air around them is suddenly cool, and it forces a chilling reminder down Keito's throat: Autumn is coming.

“With the change of the season, I won't be able to see for a while, Eichi,” he mutters against Eichi's hair, heartbroken when he feels Eichi's skinny arms wrap around his torso as if in denial. “If it's not too much to ask, could I hear you say it?”

He doesn't clarify what  _ it  _ is, but that doesn't matter, because suddenly Eichi's leaning up so that his lips brush against the lobe of Keito's ear, and his heart leaps.

His voice melts into the air unrestrained, words twisted around his accent like thread through a spindle, into a mass of words that force themselves down Keito's throat and make it difficult to breathe, because, God, just listening to the soft, near pleading, tone of his voice is simply orgasmic.

“I love you.”

Keito doesn't have time to contemplate the tingling sensation that breeches his senses wherever Eichi touches, or even to respond, because in a moment, Eichi's melting away into sea foam, which cruelly clings to Keito's body before being washed out by the current.

Keito just sits there, covered in Eichi's love, and wonders if Kuro and Souma are getting worried.  _ That can wait till later,  _ he thinks, letting himself get carried away by the delusion that Eichi's still here with him, letting himself push away the thought ringing through his head.

_ Summer is ending soon. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me cry-typing


End file.
